Needed Saving
by bikey88chic
Summary: Buffy finds a way of saving Spike in Chosen.   Tidbits from End of Days and Chosen.   Disclaimer
1. Chapter 1 Gotta Move

**Sorry to my readers of LTWYL but Im going through a little writers block but will be returning from it very soon. But here's something I've been working. Please review.**

**Series:** Here for a Reason

**Title:** Needed Saving

Chapter 1 Gotta Move

Before Buffy can go to his side, the amulet refracts the orange light out into the hell mouth like rays of sunshine—but with concentrated intensity like a laser. Buffy stares at Spike. As the amulet works its magic, the Turok-Han are dusting throughout the hell mouth. The ground starts shaking. Faith calls out to the others.

Everyone rushes to the stairs that lead up to the seal. Buffy runs to Spike's side.

"I can feel it, Buffy." Spike says amazed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings." He says looking into her green eyes.

Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the hell mouth. Spike is still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hell mouth. Buffy stands in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.

"Go on then" Spike tries to rush her out.

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still—"

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Spiked interrupted.

The walls are crumbling around them. Faith walks a couple of inches down calling for Buffy. "Buffy, come on!"

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike tried to throw a joke around the serious situation.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled at him worried.

"I mean it! I gotta do this. " Spike says putting up a hand to stop her.

Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.

"I love you." Buffy says softly looking into his sky blue eyes letting her tears fall.

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Spike says teary eyed.

Another earthquake shakes the hell mouth causing their hands to let go.

"Now GO!" Spike yelled

"No!" Buffy yelled back, "Not again. I'm not leaving you again."

Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around Spike waist and closed her eyes concentrating. Just as the wall began to collapse on top of them they disappeared. Then the rest of the building gave away. As well as the rest of the demonic town.

The bus was filled with injured slayers as Robin drove as far away as he could out of Sunnydale. On the bus slayers were helping each other with their wound. And while all this was going on, Dawn was looking out the window for any signs of her sister. Soon the bus came to a stop outside the Sunnydale sign.

Buffy and Spike appear still holding each other in mid air floating on top of the bus. They look around to figure out what's going on. They suddenly fall on top of the bus. Landing right on top it loudly.

"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled as Buffy screamed.

Everyone in the bus jumped and looked up at the ceiling, scared.

"What the hell?' Faith said what everyone was thinking out loud.

She leads everyone off the bus to investigate except the injured slayers, Robin and Dawn.

Buffy and Spike hop off the back of the bus. Buffy winced and pressed down on her side as soon as they touched ground. Spike picked up her scythe.

"Slayer?" Spike says looking a the weak slayer wavering.

"Spike your not-" Buffy says before passing out.

Spike caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and walked around to the front where her was greeted by the gang.

"Spike?" Kennedy said amazed.

The slayer on the bus looked out the window when they heard the name.

"Yo, the last time I saw you, you were like dying." Faith says looking at him with Buffy in his arms, "Is she okay?"

"What happened to Buffy?" Willow asked worried.

Spike didn't have any answers, all he knew was that his girl didn't let him go. Spike wavered a little bit but kept his balance. No one was taking Buffy out of his arms if he could help it. He handed the scythe to Faith, and she took it.

"Uhm, Spike. Are you okay?" asked the worried Watcher.

Dawn runs off the bus and up to Buffy and Spike wanting so bad to hug them. So she compromised by staring gratefully to them and running her hand over her fainted sister's hair.

"Is she okay?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Yeah, Nibblet. I still can hear her heart beating" Spike answered.

"What are we going to do now?" Dawn asked.

Everyone shrugged. Xander then noticed that Spike was not burning up.

"So Captain Peroxide, gonna tells up when you became Captain Sunny Side Up?" Xander asked.

Which made everyone look at Spike. Spike looked up at the sky and saw that he was not burning.

The Sunndydale sign fell into the opened crate that was once a Hell Mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 You and Me

**Here for a Reason**

**Chapter 2 you and me**

Spike sighs as he lets out his confession.

"Last night was," he lifts his head to the ceiling, "God, I'm such a jerk. I can't do this."

"Spike.." Buffy pleaded.

"It was the best night of my life. If you poke fun at me, you bloody well better use that, 'cause I couldn't bear it. It may not mean that much to you, but—" Spike blowed out.

"I just told you it did." Buffy looked at him with affection.

Spike sighed with content.

"Yeah...I hear you say it, but... I've lived for soddin' ever, Buffy. I've done everything. Done things with you I can't spell, but... I've never... been close... to anyone. Least of all, you. 'Til last night. All I did was... " he smiles, " hold you, watch you sleep. And it was the best night of my life. So, yeah... I'm... terrified." Spike spoke out with his heart.

"You don't have to be." Buffy pressed her palm on his cheek then kissed him.

* * *

Later that night in the basement, Buffy and Spike are lying together on the cot, fully clothed. Spike has his arm around Buffy and she fondles his hand. She just woke up from a nightmare. But she felt it was more of a slayer dream. Spike was burning from the inside out and it frightened her to no end. She couldn't lost the one person who had her back and went to seek his soul for her.

Buffy has came to a decision and she hoped to God that it will work. She read some of Giles' books on claim back when she let Angel bit her during the Mayor fiasco. She knew it only worked if two vampires were in love but her question was, 'Did it work for a slayer and vampire that were in love?'

Buffy turned on her side and found Spike looking at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Since I heard you scream, you alright, luv?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the lip. She traced his scared eyebrow with her finger.

"You wanna talk about it?" Spike asked looking into her eyes.

"No," Buffy whispered, "Make love to me."

Spike looked at the love of his undead life to see how serious she was. He knew she was serious as soon as she removed her black tank top. So he removes his shirt and begins to kiss her. Buffy takes her to his face to deepen the kiss making him lay on top of her.

"If your sure, pet." Spike says giving her an out.

Buffy begins to tug on his belt and jeans, Spike helps her take it off. Then they take the rest her close off.

Spike sets back on his hind legs and places Buffy's legs on other side of him. He begins to caress her skin with his hands. First her neck then her breasts, down to her hips. Planting kisses along the way. He raises her hips and settled his fully erected cock to her opening. Spike looked into his blondes eyes for confirmation before he push himself into her walls. Buffy moaned his name loudly when she felt him complete her. They began a slow pace as they pushed into each other.

Buffy was feeling to many emotion the way Spike was making love to her and one emotion she very though she would never feel toward any other man again. She tried to reach for Spike hands but the were occupied. She need to feel him close.

"Spike, I uh need you…" Buffy tried to gasp out but ended in moans.

Spike reached to cup her right breast and took her nipple into his mouth and suck on it. He begin to pump into her fast making grip his shoulders.

"Oh, god…" Buffy moaned out loud, "Need you close."

Spike does what she ask and lays on top of her not breaking their rhythm. Sliding down, Spike went to the other breast to give the same attention. Buffy hands found their way into his bleached curls and began to tug, he felt her pulling him up. He lifts his head to look at her. She pulled him into a kiss. He feels her walls begin to tremble and contract around his cock. He slams into her, he looks at her face loving expression of pleasure he sees in it. He does it again causing her to scream into his mouth. They on the edge and can feel themselves begin to fly.

"Bite me." Buffy groaned out.

Spike hesitates. But he saw the determination in her eyes even then he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even the demon inside was telling him to.

"Luv, I cant-"

Buffy knew he wouldn't so she did what his demon would respond to. She bit him hard enough to draw blood making his demon come forth with a roar.

"Mine." Buffy moaned.

"Spike." Buffy warned hanging on the cliff of bliss.

Spike licks her neck and gently sunk his fangs into her neck. In reaction Buffy came scratching his back.

"Mine." he licked her wound.

'Yours" she moaned coming down from her high.

"Yours" Spike whispered


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Angels Part1

**Chapter 3 Lost Angels**

Dawn didn't know it was possible but her sister always seem to concur the impossible. Here she stood in the door way of her sister and Spike's hotel room. A room which once her sister was placed: she hadn't left. Neither has Spike. She never understood the relationship between the two but she knew ever since they've arrived in Los Angeles, he's never left her side. Except the day the gang arrived Spike was force to put Buffy down after Angel socked him in the face. No one knew why Angel was angry, so the everyone assumed it was jealousy. Once they fought it out and Angel go over himself, he set the gang up at Hyperion Hotel since he was busy with Wolfman and Hart.

Spike knew he should drink the blood that Dawn brought him hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to turn from his lover. She has been on the bed ever since they came. He had to cut her shirt to tend to the cut on her face and to the sword wound that went clean through her during the battle. He tried cleaning her from the gruff, blood, and dirt but he was to cautious to really move her.

His heart ached everyday she didn't wake. It was like a coma. No one knew what was wrong. Not Giles. Not Willow. And Spike didn't think Angels team at Wolfman and Hart had any clue. All they said was that she would wake when she was ready. They were a Evil Firm and that's all they could come up with. He certainly would ask for help during a apocalypse.

Spike had a feeling later on that night that they might be right. He believed that she would wake soon. He didn't know why. But he could probably guess it had something to do with their claim. Something he hasn't and wont tell anyone, except the one person he knew would know found out as soon as he walked in with Buffy in his arms thanks to that damn sire bond.

"So…" Dawn starts walking next to his chair, " you gonna drink that before it gets too cold?"

Spike didn't even sense her until she spoke he was too far gone into his own thoughts. "I know, Niblet. I just. I have to know she's okay."

Dawn thought Spike was being ridiculous. "She's not gonna move if you take a drink, Spike."

Dawn laughed bitterly and looked at Spike. From what she can tell he hasn't move an inch from his seat. Except for the times she snuck in the room at night to find him in bed with her. She wanted to do the same thing but settled for his chair at night. She understood where he was coming from. But like him and Buffy she covered her emotions when things get too tense.

"How is she doing? I know I ask every 30 minutes. I just-" Dawn began to tear up.

"Oi, pet, she's good."

Spike reached out for Dawn and placed her on his lap to hug her.

"Her heartbeat is steady." Spike comforted her.

They sat there quiet for a couple of minutes. Both looking at Buffy as if she was a TV show.

"I let you on a little secret, pet." Spike whispered.

Dawn looked up from Buffy to look at Spike, whose eyes never wavered away from her sister.

"I have a strong feeling that your sister will open those beautiful green eyes soon." Spike confessed.

"How soon?" Dawn questioned hopefully.

Buffy's fingers twitched but the didn't notice. Spike was to busy reassuring Dawn to pick up on Buffy slight up beat heart.

"Don't know, pet. But soon." he said grimly looking back over to Buffy.

Dawn looked at him and then glanced at Buffy and saw that she hadn't moved. She picks up his mug and handed it to him.

"Your getting paler than the average vamp. The gang made me promise to make sure take it least a sip before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Angels Part 2

**Chapter 4 Lost Angels Part 2**

The Scooby gang were set up in the open area of the hotel researching. The slayerettes that had survived the battle were practicing and getting back into shape.

"Giles, we don't even know what we're looking for" said Willow as she put the book down and rubbed her head.

She was getting frustrated. She told the gang that she knew a spell to go into Buffy's head like last time but before she could suggest Spike screamed 'no'. even Xander agreed with Spike. Shocker.

"I know I'm kinda agreeing on Willow here. Angel's wolfy guys said she'll wake when she's ready, right?" Xander stated.

"That's precisely why. That's all we have. I don't particularly trust _Angel's people_." Giles addressed Xander's question.

"Buffy's been sleep for almost 3 days. Slayers are fast healers. We all know this we've all seen this. Whatever it was the cause her and Spike to appear and floating took a lot out of her." Giles reestablished with the group.

"Yeah, it did." Willow agreed.

"Spike, too. Did you see the guy? I don't think he's moved since we've placed her in her room." Xander comment on Spike weird grieving.

" I don't think he's eating either. I sent Dawn to his room with 5 cups of blood. I even put his favorite stuff in it. But they all come back cold and untouched. Is he even a vampire anymore?" Willow complained.

Listening to Willow talk about Spike weirdness, Giles started thinking about his behavior. He has not eaten, barely talk, and has no interaction or added any smart remark to them.

"Well, he's paler than usual. I'm sure he still a vampire." Giles answered his former student.

Dawn come walking to the table the Scoobies are at as she looks around the lobby at the training slayers. She looked at Willow and Xander and they looked exhausted. "Hey, guys. Why the long faces?"

"We seem to be at a stand still, Dawn. I know you Xander and Spike don't think its right to pry into Buffy's head but-"

Giles, they rest of the Scoobys, and the Slayers were thrown across the room by what seemed like a bomb busting the front door opened. Something that seemed like a huge dog was standing near the entrance growling and looking around the room at unconscious bodies and left breaking through the back door.

* * *

Spike finished his first cup of blood he had since the battle and had fallen asleep in the chair. And that's how his slayer found him when she opened her green eyes , cuddled into a chair. He looked so innocent like a little boy. God he was breathtaking and he was indeed hers and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her she was doing wrong.

Buffy looked around the room. She didn't know where they were but she could take a good guess. She sat up slowly resting her back on the headboard. Even though she felt great her body was still weak. What's up with that? She looked around for something to drink she found a bottle of water next to Spike's lighter. When she reached for it, she groan and put her hand on the wound that obviously haven't fully healed yet.

When Spike heard a groan he shot up ready for action but soon realized there was no one there and turn to meet green eyes he's been begging the Gods to see again and then her grinned bitterly. He rushed to her side and noticed her expression.

"Love? You alright?" Spike asked.

Buffy tried to speak but nothing really came out.

"How's about some water?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded as he turned to grabbed the bottle and took off the lid and handed it to her. As she grabbed it with her other hand, Spike looked at the occupied hand and saw that she was seeping.

"Oi, pet. You cant move so much. I think you just tear the wound a little." he says getting up to get medical supply in the bathroom.

Buffy took a drink of water as she watched as Spike went into the bathroom and comeback out. Spike set the supply on the bed when the was a loud bomb sound and rumbling. Buffy and Spike looked at each other.

"Spike?" Buffy voice rasped out.

"I don't know, Buffy. But it cant be good." Spike said ready for action.


	5. Chapter 5 In On Ear,Out the Bloody Other

**Here For a Reason**

**Chapter 5 In One Ear, Out the Bloody Other**

Spike quickly walked over to the dresser to gather his weapons he left there and turned to his barely woken lover. "Stay here, pet. I mean it." Spike said sternly walking out the room with a sword in one hand and a stake in his back pocket.

Buffy watched Spike as he left. She did what he told her to do for about a minute and a half. Then her slayer senses started to tingle. "Who does he think he's talking to?" Buffy muttered looking around the room for any more weapons and discovered her scythe. She climbed out of bed as quickly as her unhealed wound would allow and grabbed it.

As she was walking in the hallway she was really feeling the pain but she wasn't going to let that slow her down. Hell, she was the slayer she's been well dead.

"A claim mark and he goes all caveman." Buffy groaned out making her way to the elevators. She thought about the steps she knew Spike probably jumped but she had to preserve her energy if she had to fight.

"Well, the energy I have left." She breathed out stepping into the elevator.

"""""""""""""""

Spike ran into the lobby ready to fight but found it in shambles and Angel near the entrance. He looked around and found his people dusting the debris off their clothes.

"Everyone ok?" Spike asked everyone

They answered by head nodds and 'yeses'. After checking them he went to observe the broken front door behind Angel and looked across at the broken glass from the exit.

"Great, Forehead. You let it get away." Spike says angrily and clapping sarcastically.

Angel gritted his teeth and gripped his sword in his hand. "I didn't let it get away."

"I'm sure he was close to it though, being a vampire an all." Andrew says coming out of the kitchen with a grill cheese in his hand.

Everyone looks at Andrew as if he's crazy. Dawn walks up to him and asks "Where were you Andrew?"

"Oh, making a grill cheese. Anybody want half?" Andrew offered.

"No, butthead." Dawn yelled over the elevator chime.

" You can go and grab some medical supplies though." Kennedy snapped trying to tend to Chow Ann's cut.

"What was that?" Willow asked Angel.

"I don't know. We think it's from a pay demon. Been chasing the damn thing all night." Angel stated bitterly not noticing the elevator doors opened.

Spike looked at Angel pissed, they really didn't need this right now especial with Buffy in her unknown condition.

"Really? All night. Your really losing your touch there Angel." Buffy said leaning on the doors.

Giles and Willow began looking for his books in the rumble but looked over towards Buffy when they heard her voice and everyone followed suite.

She looked confident even though her body looked fatigued she looked ready to go. Everyone, except Spike, had shock face and couldn't seem to change it especially the slayer-ettes. Who thought she was in some kind of resting coma.

The Scooby gang couldn't understand why she still looked so drained. Knowing from prier experiences with Buffy and Faith they heal pretty quickly now, she seems to be healing like, well like them: humans.

Spike quickly rushed over to her and put his arm around her waist to steady her.

" So, where's the baddies?" Buffy asked looking around at the shambled lobby.

"Buffy!" Dawn ran up to her and hugged her before anyone could stop her.

Buffy shrieked making Dawn let go as quickly as she hugged her. Everyone jumped and Spike looked her over and saw her cut bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Dawn teared up.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked taking concerning steps towards her.

Spike ushered Buffy to take a seat in a still standing chair and growled just low enough for her to hear. Well and Angel. Buffy looked at her mate apologetically. Angel looked very concerned, jealous and annoyed all at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a sore battle wound here?" Buffy breathed out.

"I thought I told you to stay put. In one ear and out the bloody other." Spike says pissed.

"Imma Slayer. You cant really tell us what to do, Spike. You of all people should know that." She says rolling her eyes.

Willow and Xander walk over and stand next to Giles while Dawn crouched down next to her sister's chair. Buffy looked at her family then at the slayer-ettes.

"Kennedy, how's the group?" Buffy asked worried.

"Warriors." Kennedy smirked.

Buffy nodded and looked around again. She was starting to feel like she was on display at a museum the way everyone was looking at her. Spike somehow ended up on the other side of the room looking at the broken glass door. Buffy could feel his anger as of it was her own. Okay so she wasn't suppose to come down she might as well find out what's going on.

"You didn't answer me, Angel. You losing it?" She tried to chuckle under the many circumstances.

Angel smiled about to answer her but was interrupted by Spike. "So, what was your little pet and where did it come from?" Spike asked ready to take Buffy back to bed to rest.


	6. Chapter 6 Evil Science

**Chapter 6 Evil Science**

(Last Night)

Angel walked into the Science Department of Wolfman and Hart and found Fred messing around with tubes with chemicals in it and something that seemed like a big hair ball on the counter.

Fred was trying to steadily mix her chemicals together and just when she was about to put a piece of hair from the ball in the mix- "FRED?"

She was so into what she was doing that when Angel called out her name she jump. Fred groaned, all her chemicals were bleeding into each other. She tried cleaning up some of the glass but the chemicals were melting it.

"Angel, you have to start making noise when you enter the lab. Some of this stuff is really dangerous." She whined.

"Sorry, Fred I was just wondering if you got anything back from that blood test we took from Buffy and Spike?"

Fred turned around and for the first time he enter saw her appearance. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, her hair was a mess and, her clothes were disheveled.

"Angel, I'm sorry." She said fixing her glasses, "Wesley dumped this animal fur to try and decipher it cause he couldn't remember if it was demon. You throw Spike and Buffy's blood on me and I'm still doing thing for the firm and… I haven't slept since the Sunnydale group arrived." Fred finished frustrated.

During Fred's rant neither noticed a big hairy demon growing behind her. Angel hadn't seen her this panicky since Cordy found her.

"Uhm, I know. It just really important we find-" Angel was beginning to see the hairy demon makes it full shape into what looked like a dog behind Fred. Angel shifted into his game face causing Fred to be alert.

"What? Angel?" She said turning around just in time to watch the demon dog let out a loud ground rumbling roar.

Fred screamed and Angel dove and tackled her to the floor before the Demon Dog snapped its sharp teeth at her. He hide them behind a counter.

"What was that?" She asked scarred.

The Dog let out another loud roar and ran through the door braking it along with some of the wall.

"I don't know. But it not good." Angel said standing up.

Angel helped Fred up and noticed she was bleeding. 'Call Wesley. Tell him what happened. Get that taken care of."

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked looking at her cut.

"I'm going after it" Angel stated and before she knew it he was gone.

""""""""""""

Spike walked closer to Angel with his arms crossed. "So that's it, Bloody hell. That's all you got. It's a fucking dog." Spike says visibly upset.

"Dogs chew pricey shoes, at most, bite you. They don't destroy a hotel entrance." Buffy gasped out.

Spike looked over at Buffy when he felt a sharp pain run through him. Even though she was covering it very well in front of others, she was in pain. The bond was telling him. Angel looked between Spike and Buffy before looking at Xander.

"And your telling us the all powerful Angel let the big bad wolf get away." Xander complained.

"I didn't let it get away." Angel said.

"Great analogy Xander." Andrew prodded.

Xander nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Willow and Dawn rolled their eyes at them. Kennedy stood up and walk over to them. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Everyone look at Buffy and she looks at everyone else. "Where's Faith?"

"She's with Robin at the hospital, love. Been there since we've arrived. She came back last night to see about you. Said she'd be returning sometime, now. Actually." Spike said

"Great. You guy can ask her then. I think I need to lay back down. Spike?" Buffy said trying to stand.

Spike picked her up easily and carried her to the elevator. Buffy looked at her sister, she looked so sad. "Dawnie, we need to talk."

Dawn walk into the elevators quietly looking down to the floor as if she was in trouble.

"Kennedy get a group ready for patrol, yeah. Be down in half in hour. And Angel mo' info would be fucking great." Spike finished before the doors closed.

When elevator doors chimed, crunching glass broke the silence making everyone look at the door.

"Holy hell. What happened?" Faith said looking around and walking the rest of the way in the hotel.

"Long story." Angel said.

"Angel has a new pet Demon Dog that's not on its leash." Xander added.

"Guess its not house broken, either." Faith snipped out.


	7. Chapter 7 Dont Be Mad

**Chapter 7 Don't Be Mad**

Spike places Buffy on the bed carefully and takes off her cut up t-shirt, leaving her in her bra. Dawn walks in and sits on the bed fidgeting with her hands.

"Dawn, start some water for your sis, yeah? Spike asked the nervous teenager.

Dawn nodded she was happy to help anyway she could after hurting her. She walked into the bathroom. Buffy watched her little sister walk into the bathroom and turn to look at Spike.

Buffy could feel the anger rolling off him and she felt guilty for not listening and the pain on her stomach was starting to ache.

"Imma take this off." Spike warned peeling off the bled through gauze gently.

Dawn came out of bathroom looking down biting on her lip. Buffy looked at her sister, who was reminding her of her self so much at the moment. "Dawn, honey. I'm okay." Buffy assured her.

"No your not. Your still bleeding and your as pale as Spike now."

"It's still a little sore. I wont lie it hurt when you hugged me but it was worth it." Buffy smiled, " I'm okay, ok?"

Dawn smiled back, " I missed you."

"Miss you too."

Spike pulled the rest of the gauze off and found that she did bust two stitches. "Nib let, go fetch your sis some loose clothes." Spike told Dawn.

"Okay." Dawn said walking out of the room.

Buffy looked down at Spike trying to get him to look at her but he'd busy himself with closing her wound.

"Spike." Buffy said shakingly reaching for his face.

"Love, I'm busy. Don't want to hurt you. Keep still." Spike said evenly.

Buffy let out a quivering breathe trying not to cry and leaned back on her hands. It was too much and she was beginning to cry. Spike stopped an what he was doing and pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Buffy mumbled into his neck, "I had to go. I had to protect you and Dawn."

Spike pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. " And I have to protect you."

"I know but its my job."

"And so it is for the mini slayer downstairs, pet."

"I'm sorry."

" Your going to make me use the claim to make you listen." Spike joked.

"What?" Buffy asked baffled.

Spike finished up the stitches and put the supplies away in the bathroom and shut off the water.

"Ready for your bath, love?"

Buffy nodded and sat up wincing.

"I'll ask Willow if she has any remedies for your pain." Spike said walking her to the bathroom.

"""""""""""""

Dawn walks into Willow in the lobby. "Sorry." looking around, " ya'll clean up fast."

"Yeah, well, we have a demon dog to hut." Willow said walking with Dawn into Angel old office.

"Yeah, thanks to Fred and Angel."

"Tell me about it." Faith said turning around in the office chair.

"Faith? You're here."

"Yeah, squirt. I heard B's up. I was just about to see her."

"You might want to give her fifteen minutes. She's in the tub." Dawn said.

"Sure, whatever. Where's Spike? I need to talk to him." Faith asked.

"Upstairs. He's helping Buffy."

"Hm, are they together again and not telling?" Willow asked feeling a little left out, Buffy barely acknowledge she was their earlier.

"I don't know but they were giving each other these weird looks like they knew what each others thinking. Eww." Dawn said shrugging off the hibbie jibes.


	8. Chapter 8 Second Opinion

**Here for a Reason**

**Chapter 8 Second Opinion**

Spike walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his wet hair. When he stops drying his hair he notices Buffy leaning against the headboard of the bed still in her towel.

"Love, why are you still in a towel?" Spike asked.

Buffy was looking out the window at the sun until she heard the bathroom door open and saw Spikes wet body come out. Her heart skipped a beat, he looked so sexy standing in just a towel. If she was at her full strength the would have been bumping uglies by now.

"Sorry, No clothes."

"No. It's my fault. Should of known not to send Dawn for anything." Spike said grabbing his favorite red shirt off the dresser and handing it to Buffy.

"Thanks."

"No, problem, pet."

Buffy puts the shirt on and then takes off the towel throwing it on the chair next to the bed Spike slept in earlier. Spike sat next to her on the other side of the bed.

"How you feeling?" Spike asked rubbing Buffy's leg.

"I think you know." Buffy said referring to the bond.

"Yeah, I do. But I want to hear you say it."

" I feel better. And cleaner."

"Your bath must helped."

"I'm glad your not mad anymore." Buffy said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, whys that?" Spike asked playing with her fingers.

"Cause there's something I've been wanting to do since I woke up." Buffy said lifting her head up and looking at Spike.

Spike looked into Buffy green eyes and could see the love he so desperately wanted to seek. Buffy leans in and kisses him gently, she then cups his cheek and pulls him into a passionate kiss she couldn't seem to control. The longer she kissed him the more she didn't want to stop. She felt such a strong connection and strength.. Spike tried to pull away Buffy kept grabbing for him.

"Buffy, love. We need to slow down."

"No." Buffy pulls him into a kiss again accidentally biting him his lip in the process, causig him to bleed in result Spike growl and push Buffy down to lay on the bed. " Spike." Buffy moaned.

"Buffy." Spike growled between kisses trying to be gentle but she wasnt making it easy.

A loud knock on the door broke the blondes from their passionate trance. They looked at the door. "Yeah, piss off." Spike yelled.

Faith took that as an invitation and walks into the room and finds Spike laying halfway on top of Buffy.

"Hello, to you too, Blondies." Faith smirked.

"Sorry, Faith." Spike said getting out of bed tightening his towel, " how Robin? Pretend I care."

Faith was openly gawking Spike. Buffy just rolled her eyes. As long as she wasn't touching.

"Oh, nice job, B. Now I see why your so stingy. Oh Rob's getting better."

"Uh, thanks. Faith. And I'm very stingy." Buffy confirmed.

Spike walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Faith walks over to Buffy and sit on the edge of the bed. She tries to check her over without being to obvious. "So how ya doing?"

"Should be better." Buffy put her observation out there.

"Tell me about it. You gave us quiet a scare. Especially with that magic trick landing on top of the bus."

Buffy didn't remember to much after hugging Spike to death when they were in the Hell mouth. "Magic trick?"

"Yeah, you guys - Buffy, you ok?"

As Faith began to explain to Buffy her face began to turn green . Buffy got up as fast as her stitches would let her and burst in the bathroom and began throwing up. A shirtless Spike turned to see Buffy's head in the toilet and Faith holding her hair. He quickly got a cold cloth for her neck and kneed next to her.

"What happened?" Spike asked concerned.

"I don't know. We were talking, she started looking sick. I guess she was." Faith answered.

"Wonder if Angel can get us a Doc over here." Spike wondered.

"Yeah, right. Right about now I think we need a second opinion or a regular one."

Buffy sat back and looked at Faith wiping her face with the cloth Spike had on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Nothing I just don't trust them, you know."

"To be truthful, pet. I don't either." Spike added.

"Okay, well deal with that tomorrow. Didn't tell Kennedy that ya'll were going patrolling.?" Buffy looked at Spike.

"Buffy I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Cool it, lover boy. I'm here. Alright."

Spike looked at Buffy and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Wont be gone long." Spike put his shirt on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, Faith."

"Hey, we're sisters, right."


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Somewhere

**Here for a Reason**

**Chapter 9 Getting Somewhere**

Spike led Kennedy and her group into an alley. He was going on the shamble trail the demon dog left in its path of destruction. Wherever the trail would end the demon dog would be gone. He was getting more pissed off by the minute. He wanted to get back to Buffy, he was getting concerned about her now then when she was in a bleeding coma.

"Hey, can we kick it. The giant doggie's gone. Plus I don't think our weapons are big enough." Rona said bored.

Spike grunted with fustration and looked over at Kennedy, "Go, on. Head back. Imma do one mo' sweep."

"You sure cause I have no problem staying."

"Yeah. Just go on. Tell the Scoobies I'm doing another sweep."

"OK, bye." Vi said quickly leading the group back to the hotel.

Spike walked farther into the alley to check it thoroughly, before he could turn to leave the ground started to shake and rumble, then her heard a loud growl which made him look up. As he did Angel was thrown into the brick building slide down and landed in on a big black dumpster before hitting the pavement.

"Nigh' not fruitless after all." Spike said ready to relieve some tension.

He walked over to a slouched down Angel. "Need a hand ,mate?"

Angel looked up annoyed and stood as if he didn't just get thrown. "And a weapon."

Angel took Spike's sword just as the Dog jumped down from on top of a building settling in front of them.

"Oi, bloody great. What am I suppose to use?"

"Well, you could always use your head but I'm not sure its a weapon." Angel said dashing off to the demon.

Spike opened his leather jacket and pulled out a shorter battle sword. " My brain is a weapon, a dangerous weapon." Spike growled out joining Angel.

When Spike left Faith made sure to put Buffy back into bed and gave her hot tea and crackers. She didn't know if would help but it was something her mom used to give her when she was sick. Faith couldn't believe of all the Scoobies that were her actual friends, she offered to her Buffy. And Buffy couldn't believe of all people Faith was the one helping her. Strange how the world plays tricks on you. On day your fighting you mortal enemy the next your playing nurse maid to them.

Now here they sat laying against the bed watching Charmed together. Well, Buffy was Faith was to busy staring at her as if she might turn into ashes.

"So, B, looking 5'5? How ya doin'?"

Buffy just stared at her, she asked her that question every time the show went to commercial and she was getting extremely agitated. She had to make her sister leave because every time she moved Dawn would rush to her side asking if she needed any help.

"Faith, you asked me the like 500 times already. I'm Fine (x500)."

"I know, B. If anything happened to you while Spike was away head have my head. Not that I wouldn't fight him for it. And something's a lil off witchu." Said the raspy slayer.

"Well what could be off." Buffy said sarcastically wondering, " Could it be two people annoying the hell out of me or maybe it's the fucking staring as if I was damn Taj Mahal." 

Dawn walked into the office and sat down in a loud huff. Causing Giles to look over at the depressed teenager, wondering what had her in such a rut.

"Dawn, how's Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Good but I think I got on here nerves."

Giles looked at the teen waiting for her to elaborate.

"I kinda over did it. I think. She like totally kicked me out. I was only helping. Maybe she's tired of seeing my face. Why haven't you been up there?" Dawn asked.

"Uhm, Im quiet busy trying to find what's wrong." Giles said.

"What's wrong? She seem like the regular controlling bitchy Buffy to me."

"Well, the thing is your sister seems to be heal rather humanly. When sword wound should be closed by now." Giles said wiping his glasses as Willow walked in carrying books.

"Wesley just handed these to me. I think their some books about vampires, no slayers maybe, it was vampires and slayers. Anyway they should be helpful." Willow said dropping then on the table.

Kennedy walked in and sat her unused weapon down on the table casually. " I'll help. Spike doing another sweep before coming back to HQ."

"HQ?" Giles asked looking at the girls.

"Headquarters, Giles." Dawn said rolling her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Cut Up and Bruised

**Here for a Reason**

**Chapter 10 Cut Up and Bruised**

Angel and Spike walked into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel all cut up and bruised and seem equally pissed and annoyed with one and other.

"I can't believe you did that after I clearly told you not, too." Angel said stopped throwing Spike's bloody sword down.

Spike kept walking but Angel seemed to want to keep bringing up him killing the demon dog. So he turnaround before going up the stairs and gave him a piece of his mind.

"What was I suppose to do? Let it roam and destroy everything. You know as much as I do, Peaches, that it had to go. Your rabid dog had to be put down." Spike defending himself.

"How am I suppose to find out what it is if its dead? Wesley must of needed it for something."

"I don't know. You sure your lil hell team didn't send it after my people?" Spike yelled.

"Your people?" Angel gasped questionably walking over half way to Spike.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Spike walked over to him.

"So, I guess Buffy's yours too?" Angel said angrily now standing two feet in front of him.

"Yes and I am hers. What jealous?" Spike said smirking.

Giles chose that exact moment to walk into the lobby reading his book. The vampires were so caught up in their heated argument they didn't notice. Giles lifted his head up from the book he was engross in when her heard Buffy's name and began to watch the tit for tat argument take place.

"Don't forget, boy. I bit her first." Angel smirked.

"We both know the only reason she let you do that. It was to save your precious self." Spike blew raspberries at him. "We did it because we loved each other. We needed each other. Wasn't about survival. Wasn't about just being selfish."

"Oh, right. The claim. How could you be so _selfish_?" Angel said sarcastically.

"Look here, you bloody poofer. You don't know what your talking about. Buffy initiated the whole thing-"

"And you went with the flow." the older vampire interrupted, enraged.

"I don't need to explain what I did to you. Only to her. Who am I to deny the love of my undead life anything. She loves me. She sees past the demon. She knows I can be a good man." He paused. " I'm not gonna let you or any otha' ninny take that away."

By the end of Spike's speech, he was in Angel face basically threatening him. Angel could see the love in Spike's eyes for the slayer and a part of him knew Buffy felt the same about him. But all his jealously and anger was building hearing Spike talk about his Buffy and he snapped punching Spike with all his strength making the blonde vampire land on the steps.

"She'll never love you the way she loves me." Angel growled out.

Spike stood his already sore and lumpy body from the steps and massaged his now aching stomached.

"Your right, Angel. She'll never love me the way she love you. She loves me more." Spike turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs towards his mate, who been signally him to come home all night.

Angel watched as Spike limped his way up the stairs then he stormed out of the hotel livid.

Giles stood their for a minute not believing his ears. He walked back into the office full of resentment and disappointment. He gave up on her and now he was looking at what his mistake had cost. But he couldn't understand why she would turn to a vampire once again.

"Willow, where did you put the books on mated vampires?" Giles asked.

"Uh, I set it over there in the "don't need " pile. Cause you said we didn't need it. Do we need it?" Willow rambled.

"Unfortunately, yes. I seemed to be wrong. Uh Buffy and Spike claimed each other." Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

The Scoobies looked at Giles wondering when he came up with this revelation.

"Who told you that shoe croc?" Xander laughed, "Do you really think Buffy would do something like that. I mean I know that one time with Angel, but 'saving'. Then that one thing with Maste- Dracula."

"Uh, I think Buffy would do that." said Dawn thinking about when Buffy was alone because they betrayed her.

"plus, that Dracula thing doesn't count, right? Cause thrall." Willow asked nervously.

"At the moment I just don't understand what would posses her to do something like this." Giles said taking the book Willow handed to him.


	11. Chapter 11 I Need You

**Chapter 11 I Need You**

Spike walked into the room he shared with Buffy. Not noticing Faith was still in his room, he began taking off his shirt.

"Whoa, the bleach boy."

Spike turned around a little to fast and winced. Faith looked at him questioningly while he pressed on his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked surprised.

"Watching your girl. Remember?" Faith said pointing at Buffy, Spike nodded.

"Been asleep for like two hours. She 's looking better, though. Rough night?" Faith said standing.

Spike looked over at his mate while he answered her, "You can say that. We killed the dog Angel's pal created. Then he wanted to test who had the sharper fangs."

"Boys will be boys." Faith chuckled, "I'm gone. Tell B I'll catch her later. Oh Fred came by, something about important to talk to yall."

Faith said leaving. Spike walked into the bathroom and took off his blood soaked jeans and took a shower, rinsing the blood from his hair and body. He got out the tub and dried off. He walked back into the room quietly and slipped into the bed to snuggle close to Buffy.

Buffy instantly wakes when she feels a warm body close to her. "Spike." She whispered.

"I'm here, love." He kissed her neck.

They laid quietly for a while enjoying each others company.

"I'm nearly healed." Buffy said excitedly, breaking their silence.

Buffy turned to lay on her back, pushing the covers down below her stomach. She took Spike's hand and used his hand to trace her barely healed wound. When she placed his hands on her, her body started setting off like fireworks.

"How?" Spike asked curious.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is when -"

"We kissed." Spike and Buffy said at the same time.

They just stare at each other amazed. Now that they were claimed, they were going to learn a lot about each other and their new bond. And right now the bond was telling Buffy that she needed Spike. Bad. Buffy reached behind Spike's head and lowered him down to kiss her. He gave her what she wanted and kissed her then pulled back. Spike couldn't help but think back to Buffy biting him during their heated kiss.

"You bite me, love. My blood." He said looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I heard you talking to Faith." she said caressing his face trying to soothe his bruises.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. I wanna talk about you, pet." Spike said caressing her stomach as if it would heal the rest of her wound.

Buffy stared at Spike with love. She couldn't understand it herself. She had a strong need for Spike to make love her. To connect. Spike head snapped up to look into her eyes, he could feel her need.

"I need you, Spike. I need you so bad." Buffy said panting, his hands on her body was turning her on.

"Alright, love." Spike whispered kissing her gently everywhere on her face while his hand found their way inside her underwear. Spike started to make light circles on her nub making Buffy sign in relief.

"I know the feeling love. I was afraid you'd never wake."

He slipped two fingers in her velvet walls making her moan out his name. When Buffy felt his hard on, she slipped her hand in the covers and began to stroke him.

"Oh, Buffy." Spike groaned out and buried his head in Buffy's wavy hair.

Spike removed his hand from her hot center and Buffy hand from him. He sat up on his knees and pulled down his lovers panties and threw them over his shoulders. He then positioned himself between her legs. Spike began to kiss Buffy breathlessly, muffling her loud moan as he slide into her. As he began a slow pace he drew back from their kiss to watch her. He love to see the look of pleasure on her face. Spike stilled his movement making Buffy open her eyes to look at him. Her green eyes looked straight into his blue ones making him feel like the only man in the world.

"I love you." Spike said before Buffy could ask what was wrong.

Then Spike continued starting with a slow pace not wanting to harm his lover in anyway. Buffy was loving how Spike was taking his time until he hit a bundle of nerves. " OH God!" Buffy yelled trying to bring his body closer.

Spike grinned, he found her g-spot and he planned on hitting it every time, so he did it again. "Spike!" she yelled again quickly bringing her arms around his shoulders as if needing something to keep her there. When Buffy buried her head in his shoulder, he could feel her start the tremble under him and Spike began to grunt. He also feel her walls contracting around his, he couldn't hold of much longer. "Oh Buffy, love, you feel so good. Fuck!"

He upped his pace and Buffy began to cry out and whimper, Spike knew she was going to come. "Come on, baby. Come for me." Buffy came screaming. Spike quickly muffled it with his mouth in a loving kiss, making him come right along with her.

Coming down from their high, Spike continued to kiss her slowly and gently her until her shaking subsided into slight trembles and then slide down her body and rested his head on her stomach. Buffy played with his curls as she tried to calm her body down.

"I love you too." said the slayer quivering voice.

Spike lifted his head to look in her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep. He laid back down on her belly and heard a little flutter. Spike lifted his head confused.


	12. Chapter 12 Fumo Amantes Lover's Smoke

**Chapter 12 Fumo Amantes (Lover's Smoke)**

Giles has been up all night reading all the books on mated vampires. His appearance was rather pitiful and his clothes were disheveled. His hair was a mess and his face looked worn.

It wasn't until early morning when he discovered how Buffy and Spike were able to disappear. He was amazed they were able to pull something that took mated vampires 20 to 40 years to do. He took off his glasses in frustration and anger towards his charge. Or former.

Giles got up and walked into the kitchen for tea. Willow walked in yawning. She looked Giles over and became a little concerned.

"Morning Giles."

"Oh, Hello, Willow. Sleep well?"

"Not entirely. You been up all night?" Willow asked grabbing a bagel and sitting down at the table.

"Unfortunately, yes. Reading about mated vampires." Giles said sipping his hot tea leaning against the counter.

"So, what do we know so far?"

"We know how they escaped the hell mouth and appeared on the bus."

Willow looked up from her bagel. "What?"

"It seems to be a trick Dracula had. Sort of like disappearing into smoke and reappearing wherever you want. Its called Fumo Amantes. Lover's Smoke " Giles explained.

Willow looked dumbfounded. Spike pulled that off. "Spike did that?" Will said exactly what she was thinking.

"No not just him. Buffy, too. It usually takes mates 20 to 40 years to perform something like that. The connection has to be a powerful one."

Willow thought about her best friend and her relationship with the vampire the past couple of years. She could understand the connection was probably more strong now than before what they did to her. Red was thinking this not knowing the ex librarian was thinking the same thing.

Dawn walked into the silent kitchen and looked at a tired Giles and a shocked Willow.

"Did anybody get any sleep last night? I didn't. I don't understand why my room had to be right next to the love bunnies. I had to put my ipod on, it was disgusting." Dawn complained making Willow and Giles blush.

"Well, I take it Buffy feeling better." Giles said clearing his throat.

Dawn walked over to the table and picked up an apple when Xander walks in with his tool belt and some boards in his arms.

"Well, I'm off to fix the broken doors." Xander said smiling pulling a Gatorade out the fridge and leaving.

Kennedy walked in with a new outfit on.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, some dudes are unpacking tubes of clothes with our name on it in the lobby."

"No way." Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Names on it? From who?" Willow asked curious.

Fred walked in smiling. "From Angel, of course. His sorry for the demon. Hi guys."

Everyone said hello back.

"Has anyone seen Buffy or Spike?" Fred asked anxious.

"Upstairs. I don't know if their up." Willow answered.

"With their late night and all." Dawn added giggling.

Kennedy laughed along with her. Fred turned red.

"Well, I guess I better see if their up." Fred said leaving.

"I'm going to go back into the office an-" Giles started to say but was interrupted by Willow.

"Giles. I think you should go take a nap. We'll do the research. I'll get everybody sped up." Will said.

"Okay I could use some kip." Giles said finishing his cup and putting it in the sink and walked out the kitchen.

"How do you think Giles is doing? He looks like crap." Dawn asked Willow.

"I think his upset with hisself, which i can understand. I'm kinda kicking myself too." Willow said honestly.

"What? About that thing with Buffy. I bet she over it already, its really not that serious. She came back didn't she." Kennedy said to honestly.

"Kennedy, wow, you really dont get it, do you?" Dawn said annoyed getting up from the table leaving Willow and Kennedy alone.

"Get what? Am I the only one that thinks its over? It's done. Nobody can change the past." Kennedy said a little frustrated.

"NO! That's the problem. I can't _change_ the fact that I betrayed my best friend. And now thing won't ever be the same between us." Willow confessed stading quickly and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13 She Really Is?

**Here for a Reason**

**Chapter 13 She Really is?**

Spike woke up to kissing on his neck and chest then teeth pulling his earlobe.

"Buffy." He groaned.

Spike pulled his lover up by her blonde hair and kissed her gently.

"Morning, baby." She said smiling.

The vampire grinned right along with her until he remembered the flutter in her stomach. He couldn't help from being mad and jealous. And he didn't want it to be true.

"Don't baby me." he said annoyed.

The slayer pouted and looked into her lover eyes to try and read him but he looked away.

"Spike. What's wrong? Is it about you and Angel? What happened?" she asked trying to find out why her boyfriend was in a crappy mood.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, love. He's still in love with you and mad at me that I have you. Blah fucking blah." Spike said getting out of bed and searching for his pants when he noticed a paper under their door.

Spike walks to the door naked and opens it and notices two tubs with their names on it and opens the lid.

"What is it?" Buffy asked covering her naked chest with the blanket.

"Clothes." Spike said pulling them in and shutting the door. He opens his and rummages through it.

"Oh, goodie. Come back to bed."

Spike was to upset to lay back down he needed to punch something, he pull out a pair off black jeans and put them on. Buffy looked at him confused and a little hurt.

"Spike, will you please talk to me."

"You've only been with me right? The last two years.?"

"Uhm, yeah. Why?" Buffy asked more confused.

"Not even with Mr. Principle?"

Now Buffy was pissed, " Why would you ask me that?"

The knock at their door cut the conversation that was soon becoming an argument.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" Spike yelled pissed.

"Fred. I need to talk to ya'll."

"One sec." Spike grabbed one of his black shirts and handed it to Buffy, which she slipped on quickly. And ran her finger through her hair.

"Come in." Spike said taking a seat in a chair.

Fred walked in slowly just in case they weren't dressed.

"Its okay, Fred. We're decent." Buffy said sitting on the bed.

"Hi, glad to see your up Buffy." Buffy smiled in thanks. " Okay, straight to the business. When you first got here Angel had me take samples of yalls blood. And I would have had then back earlier but with the Demon Dog running loose…. Anyway, Buffy your uhm 3 weeks pregnant." Fred finally spat out.

"What?" Buffy stood up quickly.

"What the fuck? She really is? I thought you've only been with me?" Spike said pissed and hurt.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Buffy said running into the bathroom.

Spike was right behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back as she throw up.

"It's okay, baby." Spike said when he heard her start to sob.

"Really not the word you should be using right now." Buffy cried removing her head from the toilet.

Spike pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and hit his fairly bruised chest. " You bastard. I told you I loved you. Why would I sleep with someone else, asshole!" Buffy said in anger.

"Spike?" Fred said peering into the bathroom, "You are the father. I took some of your blood and went through some procedures, anyway you're the dad. I'll go set up an appointment with Wolfman and Hart." Fred said about to leave.

"Your bloody well not. I don't trust them." Spike said.

"Okay, But you need someone who knows how to deal with supernatural pregnancies. I'll see if Lorne knows anyone."

"Thanks, Fred."

"I'm sorry, pet. I've live for sodding ever I never thought, ever."

"Forgiven. But not forgotten. What did you mean by 'She really is?' and 'Not even Mr. Principle?'?" Buffy said annoyed.


End file.
